


Pang.

by Eatons



Category: High School Musical, high school musical the musical the series, hsmtmts - Fandom, redky - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, ricky is kinda stupid, they are my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatons/pseuds/Eatons
Summary: 5 times Ricky felt a pang in his heart for his ginger haired best friend and didn’t know what it meant- and 1 time when he did.
Relationships: Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Pang.

i.

“ouch, fuck!” Big Red screamed as he crashed to the ground.

_**Red? oh god Red, are you alright? ** _

Ricky bolted to the source of his best friend’s voice, “Red? hey, Red are you alright?” he said, voice laced with concern.

“yeah, yeah, i just fell is all. learning a new trick. it’s just a cut, i’ll be okay.”

Ricky simply could not accept that, “come on, doofus.” he grabbed Red’s wrist and pulled him along to his house.

He pretended not to notice the blush across his friend’s face, and he definitely didn’t acknowledge his own.

“sit.” Ricky ordered, and Red plopped onto the toilet.

he gently cleaned the wound with a cotton ball and hydrogen pyroxide.

“ahh!” Red flinched.

“did i hurt you?? i’m sorry Red. i know it stings but i need to disinfect it, okay?” he explained calmly.

Red sighed, “okay.”

he let Ricky finish cleaning the wound and wrap it in gauze.

“there you go, big dog. all fixed up.” Ricky offered with a smile.

Red gave him one right back, “thanks. i should probably head home now, it’s getting late.”

“you don’t wanna sleep over?” Ricky asked, as they usually spend the nights together.

“no, not tonight. i’ll see ya Ricky.” he said before he was gone.

“yeah. see ya.” Ricky said, although he was already gone.

that night, Ricky laid in bed pondering his confusion of his feelings that day. 

why had he cared so much about Red falling? it was just a scratch.

why has his heart ached at the sound of Red’s distraught?

why had he came to his aid in such a rush?

if we’re being honest here, Ricky couldn’t answer any of those questions.

he went to sleep that night as confused asever.

•••

ii.

“i don’t know i just... i think i lost her for real this time Red.” Ricky spoke softly.

Red sighed, “i know, i’m sorry buddy. i think it’s time for you to move on.”

“is it me? am i not good enough? why am i such a fuck up?”

“Ricky, no. no, it’s not you. you’re not a fuck up, stop putting yourself down like that.”

Ricky only stared at his own hands.

“hey,” Red said grabbing the other boy’s hand in his own, “you are not a fuck up.”

Ricky met his eyes and smiled, “i know, i know. it’s just hard to remember sometimes.”

“it’s a good thing i’m here to never let you forget it then huh?” Red teased.

_**i hope i have you forever. ** _

_ “there it is again, weird.”  _ Ricky thought.

“yeah, yeah, thanks Red. i’m glad to have you.” Ricky smiled.

Red broke the silence, “well uh, do you want the couch or do you want me to take it tonight?”

•••

iii.

“ouch, Red! be careful!” Ricky complained as he sat on his toilet while Red disinfected his wound.

“kinda funny how the tables have turned here, huh?”

“just clean the cut, idiot.” Ricky rolled his eyes.

Red finished cleaning him up and patched it up with some gauze.

“all done, big dog.” Red beamed.

“thanks, Red. spending the night?” Ricky asked.

“that even a question?”

“ah, you know you’ve left me before,” Ricky spoke accusingly as he pointed at his finger friend.

“come on, i was tired. and i’ve apologized like a billion times! what more do you want from me?” Red asked.

Ricky shrugged, “i don’t know, i guess you’ll just have to make it up to me.” he smirked.

Red snorted, “weirdo. let’s just watch a movie.”

the 2 boys stayed up all night watching movies and eating popcorn.

that is, until a certain red haired boy fell asleep.

“ha! imagine waking up one day to find a bunch of randos in your swamp. i love this movie. Red?” Ricky rambled until he looked over to see his best friend sound asleep on his shoulder.

_**you look so peaceful. ** _

_ ”again? man what is happening to me?”  _ Ricky asked himself.

•••

iv.

“you’re absolutely insane!” Carlos exclaimed.

“yeah, Daniel LaRusso could beat all the greasers any day.” Seb backed home up.

Ricky snorted, “that’s rich.”

“Daniel only beat Johnny because Johnny was a preppy stuck up asshole who thought he had the fight in the bag. put Daniel up against a real fighter and he’s doomed.” Gina explained.

“saying that Daniel could beat the greasers is like saying EJ could beat Ricky. it just doesn’t make sense.” Red added.

Carlos rolled his eyes, “i’ll be on the stage waiting for rehearsals.”

Ricky slung his arm around his best friend’s neck, “thanks for having my back.”

he smiled, “anything for you, big dog.”

_**i’d do anything for you too. ** _

_ i gotta be sick, this isn’t normal. _

•••

v.

“Ricky! RICKY! I FINALLY GOT IT!” Red ran over proclaiming his victory of landing his first ever tre flip.

“dude!” Ricky screamed and engulfed him in a hug.

_**i’m so proud of you. ** _

_ gosh, i need to get to the bottom of this. _

•••

“hey, Red?”

“yeah?” Red replied, looking up from his book.

“do you ever like... feel things?”

“please elaborate.”

“no, i mean like... does your heart ever feel things?” he tried to better explain.

“like, what do you mean?”

“does your heart ever go like, pang!” Ricky tried to say without sounding like a complete idiot.

it didn’t work.

Red giggled, “it sounds like your heart is telling you that you’re in love.”

_**i’m in love with you. ** _

_oh._

_OH._

“hey, Red?”

“hm?”

“i think i have something to tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh my babies! i hope this was alright, i’m not really the greatest writer, yikes. Anyways, thank you for reading! please make sure to comment and/or leave kudos :)


End file.
